Beautiful
by wally-westicle
Summary: "We're both just too beautiful not to be together." Norway/FemSweden. Mention of Denmark/FemFinland Rated M for smut


Title: Beautiful

Word Count: 3,340

Britte: Nyo Sweden

Niklas: Norway

Mikkel: Denmark

Tina: Nyo Finland

* * *

They had first met at a coffee shop. Britte had ordered some drink that supposedly had chocolate in it, and when she went to grab it, someone brushed her hand on their way to their own drink. She retracted hers immediately, turning her head to look at him. He mumbled an apology, offered some sort of smile, and handed her drink to her. She thanked him, taking it from his hand and leaving quickly, brushing off the feeling of his eyes on her back.

The next time they met, it was at the hospital she worked at. He had been admitted with some sort of stab wound, and she was the nurse assigned. She took a look at his chart before turning her gaze to him. Her cheeks went pink, and he had noticed, giving her a bit of smirk that was much cockier than she would have liked.

"You look pretty in scrubs," he had said to her, and she wondered how he remained his sarcastic demeanor with the pain he was undoubtedly feeling. Still, she pursed her lips, tapping a pen to his chart.

"You look like shit," she responded too fast for her to stop. She waited, hoping she hadn't offended him and that no one else had heard. He began to laugh.

"Yeah," he said, "I suppose I do."

She gave him a smile.

* * *

Britte spent as much time with him as she could and tried to keep herself from looking like she enjoyed his company too much. His brother had shown up a few times, and brought him cards. When she had extra downtime, they would play poker.

On the day he was released, she made sure to be there to tell him goodbye. He had hugged her, much to her surprise but not discomfort, and slipped her a piece of paper.

"My number," he told her, "in case you wanted to make sure i'm doing okay."

" 'M sure you'll be fine, Niklas." He gave her a hint of smile, squeezed her hand, and spoke again.

"I will if you ask about me."

* * *

She had told herself for weeks after him leaving the hospital that she wouldn't text him. She kept refusing though something in her body told her differently. After a hard shift, a drink with her cousin Mikkel, and encouragement from her best friend Tina, she decided she'd send him a message.

 _Are you doing okay? Have the stitches dissolved yet?_

She didn't expect a reply, and if she got one, she only assumed it'd be him asking who the hell she was. Moments later, her phone lit up, and she scrambled faster than she'd be willing to admit to look at it.

 _I was wondering when you'd text me. They dissolved just fine. I'm completely healed thanks to your love and tenderness._

She could hear the sarcasm in his text, and she was thrilled to know he knew exactly who she was.

 _Good to hear. I said you'd be just fine._

She waited a few seconds, watched her phone light up, and opened his message.

 _You did. Let's get coffee tomorrow. Same café we met at, huh?_

Britte's heart thudded against her chest. She kept asking herself why she was so giddy to see someone she met briefly at a coffee shop and had the misfortune of being the nurse of? Still, she ached to see him.

 _Alright. Tomorrow. Eleven._

 _It's a date._

* * *

Though she kept telling herself not to worry too much about what to wear and that he had seen her scrubs anyhow, she stilled fiddled with different outfits. She was afraid if she was too casual, he'd find her bland, but if she were too dressed up, he'd find her too posh. She almost sent a message to Tina to ask for help but was able to settle on a blue blouse, black jeans, and a white cardigan, deciding pointed flats were much more comfortable (and practical) than a pair of pumps. Satisfied, she left her house and headed in the direction of the café.

Niklas was waiting for her when she arrived, sitting at a table with two cups of coffee. She sat across from him, and he pushed one of the cups towards her.

"I got you what you ordered last time. I like your sweater. Brings out the blue in your eyes." Britte thanked him for the coffee and flushed at his comment, taking a sip to busy her mouth. His eyes never left her.

"I've been thinking," he began, and she cut him off.

"That can't be good." He chuckled, tapping his fingers against the lid of his coffee.

"As I was saying, i've been thinking you and I should get together." She sat her drink down, smoothed the palms of her hands on her jeans, and looked at him seriously.

"And why would you think that?"

"Because we're both too beautiful to not be together." He looked at her wickedly, and she adjusted her glasses in hopes her hand would hide her red cheeks.

"Niklas-"

"Not a fling. I genuinely want to be with you. We spent weeks getting to know each other. I've been thinking about you everyday since i've left the hospital. I almost gave up until you texted me. Come on. Think about it." Britte licked her lips, eyes locked on his as she considered the option. He would be a suitable boyfriend, and they did know a lot about each other. And she had gone through the trouble of texting him and agreeing to their first "date".

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay as in, yeah this is a great idea or okay as in, you're absolutely ridiculous?" She smiled at him, and he felt knots tighten in his stomach.

"Both."

* * *

They started spending time together on her days off. Three weeks in, and they were nearly inseparable. He'd visit her at work, bring her food during her lunch, bring her coffee at random hours of her night shifts, drop flowers off at the front desk so when they'd call her up, she'd have a nice surprise.

The more time they spent together, the more serious their relationship grew, and soon she was readying herself for a dinner with her cousin and best friend where they'd both get the opportunity to meet Niklas for the first time. She checked herself over in the mirror, using a small piece of toilet tissue to wipe some excess lipstick off. Niklas appeared behind her.

"Does your cousin have a name? You've only told me about Tina." Britte threw the tissue away and turned to face him. He rested his hands on her hips.

"Mikkel. His name is Mikkel. And you'll probably hate him." She leaned back against the counter, hands resting on the countertop. Niklas leaned forward, went to kiss her lips, and then decided to kiss her forehead.

"Why would I hate him?"

"He's dumb," she replied simply, "Tina says it's in a charming way. He's smarter than he lets on."

"Is he loud?"

"The loudest." Niklas smiled a little, letting his hands run up her body until they pulled her into a hug that she gladly returned.

"I'm sure I can put up with him just fine."

* * *

Mikkel acted more than excited to see Britte, dragging her into a hug that she wasn't expecting nor that she exactly wanted, and told her he was happy she had finally agreed to have dinner with him. She rolled her eyes, pulling away and gesturing to Niklas who looked more than bemused.

"Mikkel, this is Niklas. Niklas, Mikkel." Niklas took Mikkel's hand, shaking it firmly, and then letting go.

"Pleasure, Mikkel." Mikkel grabbed his hand again and pulled him into a hug, and Britte had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"C'mon, Niklas, we're practically family! Hugs only!" Mikkel pulled away, grinning at his new friend before heading to the kitchen where he led a short girl out by hand.

"And this is my girlfriend, Tina. Tina, this is Niklas. You know, the guy Britte spends all her time with." Tina smiled at him widely, shaking Niklas' hand as she told him hello. He returned the pleasantries.

"Britte didn't say you two were together."

"Half the time Britte likes to pretend I don't exist," Mikkel replied with a laugh, squeezing his cousin's shoulder, "but if you both are hungry, dinner's ready."

Everyone moved into the dining area, sitting down and passing food around until their plates were full, making short, simple conversation as they ate. Niklas brushed his hand over Britte's knee under the table, squeezing her thigh gingerly. She shifted in her seat, crossing one leg over the other.

"Mikkel, what was Britte like as a child? She won't tell me any stories." Britte dropped her fork, looking at Niklas before turning her attention to Mikkel, trying to send a telepathic message that she'd maim him if he said anything about their childhood. He didn't seem to receive it.

"Oh, she was hilarious. She used to climb everything. She also loved swimming. One time, she took all her clothes off and jumped into the river near the house I used to live in and-"

"Okay, Mikkel, that's enough," Britte told him promptly, cheeks pink and fork tapping at her plate. Niklas chuckled.

"A little explorer, then?"

"Yeah," Mikkel replied happily, "she liked to do anything adventurous. Sometimes she'd have to help me cross things when we'd go on adventures together."

"She was more agile?"

"No, there was usually a bug in the way." Mikkel took another bite of his food to busy himself, and Niklas looked at Britte for an explanation. Tina spoke up.

"Mikkel hates bugs. He has since he was a kid." Britte nodded.

"He would scream and protest until I killed the bug or knocked it out of the way." Mikkel's cheeks had gone pink, Niklas noticed, and he laughed a little at his expense.

"So you're not an outdoorsman?"

"Not really," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "unless i'm out on a boat." Niklas had to agree that boating was definitely more fun than exploring forests.

After dinner, they had all agreed to watch one of the movies Mikkel had collected over the years. It was some dumb horror film made in America that was bound to have more gore in it than actual frightening things. Much to Niklas's surprise, Tina seemed the most bored with the movie, claiming she had experienced things scarier than the murders happening in the movie. Niklas didn't ask her what she meant by that.

When the movie was over, Mikkel and Tina claimed they were going to retire, bidding a good night and farewell to their two guests and watching them safely get inside their car before actually heading to bed. Britte relaxed in the car, taking the clip out of her hair that held some of it back and letting out a relieved sigh. Niklas smiled at her.

"Your cousin is nice."

"Mhmm."

"Really loud though." Britte nodded, glancing at him and taking in the way the moonlight illuminated his pale skin that much more. He took his eyes off the road for a moment only to meet her gaze. She flushed and turned back to staring out the window.

"He showed me pictures of the two of you when you were kids while you and Tina fussed over her dog." Britte's head snapped back to look at him, and he didn't have to look at her to know the look he was receiving. He chuckled.

"You were cute," he said, "sexy now, but a cute child." He pulled into her driveway and noticed as she hesitated to get out of the car.

"Something wrong?" He asked, looking at her.

"Would you like to come inside?" She had a certain confidence about her voice, and Niklas knew there was no way he'd refuse her offer. He simply nodded, taking off his safety belt, and following her to the door. She opened it, let them both inside, and shut the door behind her. He pressed a kiss to her lips, lingered for a moment, and pulled away.

"You never invite me inside if it's not already planned," he said, already working on removing her cardigan and untucking her shirt. Her breathing hitched for a moment before she was able to say anything in retort.

"Felt like it this time."

"And what do you feel like doing this time?" Britte looked at him, breathless and flushed and completely unsure of what her true intentions were. She decided not to reply, shoving his jacket off his shoulders and letting it fall messily to the ground. He smirked, and she wondered when in the hell he had gotten so arrogant. She ignored the intrusive thought, finding comfort in the way his lips fit perfectly on her neck, kissing and sucking the flesh until faint, red bruises appeared, like a beeline to her chest. He lifted her shirt off and threw it with his discarded jacket, latching on to the soft skin of her breast just above the cup of her bra, and she made muffled noise. She could feel the smile on his lips, pressed against her skin, and she wished she could have wiped it off his smug face.

His lips kissed up her neck, catching the side of her face, before finding her lips, grabbing her hips and pulling her close. Her arms moved around his neck, gripping hair at the base of his neck and tugging lightly. She enjoyed the shocked noise she received as a reply.

"Bedroom?" He asked after breaking the kiss. Britte nodded, trying to remember exactly where her bedroom was at this moment in time. She took his hand and had him follow her down the hall, pushing a door open and walking inside.

Niklas wasted no time in shoving her on the bed, pulling the zipper on her skirt down and yanking the garment off. She worked to unbutton his pants, and soon those were discarded as well. He arched her back off the bed, quickly unfastened her bra, and tossed it aside, lips immediately latching on to her nipple while on of his hands worked wonders on her other. She moaned, pressing her hips against his in a desire to create more friction. He pulled back only for a moment, pulling his shirt off and tossing it with the rest of their clothes, going back in to lay kisses and love bites on her milky skin.

He pulled down one side of her panties, biting down on her hip and enjoying the strangled moan she gave, laving his tongue over the mark. He pulled the rest of her panties down and off, pressing kisses to her thighs and rubbing circles with his thumbs on her hips. Her breath hitched, and he looked up at her to make sure she was okay.

She was beautiful. Completely exposed, pale skin littered with red and purple bruises from his lips, eyes closed, lips pink, cheeks red, back arched in the slightest curve. He couldn't help but smile at her, pressing a kiss to her hip before letting his tongue delved past her folds, pressing it flat against her clit and savoring her flavor as he slowly, teasingly, licked upwards. He heard her whine, and he hummed in contentment, pressing his tongue flat against her again and moving it upwards. She squirmed beneath him, more breathless whimpers escaping her, and he briefly wondered when the last time she let herself go wild was.

Slowly, he shoved his tongue into her, and her back arched off the bed as he licked and sucked. After a short moment of pleasing her, he pulled back, and she groaned as if in pain. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Feel good?" He asked, and she opened her eyes, set in a glare.

"It did."

"I'm not done yet." He told her, kissing up her body until he reached her lips. She pulled him down on her roughly, and he made a startled noise in his throat, moving his hands down to wriggle his boxers off his hips. She helped him, and together they were thrown on the floor. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers.

"You sure you're okay with this?"

"If I wasn't, you wouldn't have gotten this far." He smiled, nodding in agreement. Niklas sat back a little ways, looking at her bedside table.

"You have condoms?" Britte sat up on her elbows, reaching into the drawer, and pulling one out from the box she had safely tucked away. He took it from her, ripping open the package and rolling it on slowly. He grabbed his dick in one hand and rubbed it against her opening. She laid back again, letting out a moan, and rocking her hips up to feel more. Slowly, he guided it in, pushing in until he was as sheathed as he'd be able to get. He stopped, looking at her for permission.

Once given her nod, he slid out until just a bit more than the head was left and then rolled his hips into her, shoving back in and enjoying the moan she gave him. He did this again and again until they were able to find their rhythm, hands gripped firmly on her hips to help with the leverage.

Britte moaned loudly, rolling her hips with every thrust he gave her, trying to help build the pleasure for the both of them. It was appreciated by Niklas, and he gave her a soft moan of the word 'yes' for appraisal.

He stopped suddenly, pulling out of her and sitting back, grabbing her hands and hoisting her into a seated position. She looked at him in confusion, panting heavily and then kissing his lips. He pulled her into his laps, pushing her down on to his cock slowly.

She got the memo, moving so it was easier for her to bounce up and down on his dick, moaning every time he kissed her neck or nipped at her collarbone. His hands gripped her ass, squeezing it in his hands as she did all of the work, moaning in satisfaction when she pressed down and took more of him in.

He felt his climax nearing, and he removed one of the hands from her ass to rub circles on her clit, earning him a loud moan. She pressed her forehead to his shoulder, riding him while he touched her, making her skin feel as though it were on fire.

"Fuck," Niklas said suddenly, and she knew it wouldn't be much longer for him. She sped up the pace of her hips, bouncing on him with reckless abandon. The fingers on her clit moved with her pace, and shortly the stimulation became too much for her and she came with a loud moan she tried to stifle by biting his shoulder. She continued to ride him, and the moment her walls tightened around him and he felt a bite on his shoulder, he came with a shuddering gasp, squeezing her hips until he was certain there were going to be purple fingerprint bruises.

She stopped after she was certain they were both satisfied, letting her mouth leave his shoulder and using her hand to wipe some of the sweat collecting on her forehead away. He kissed her, moving so she could lay back and he could slip out of her, removing the condom, tying it off, and tossing it onto the floor near his clothing. He laid next to her, panting and sweaty.

"I told you, didn't I?" She looked over at him, eyes half lidded as if it were too much of a hassle to keep them completely open.

"Told me what?" She saw his lips curl into a smile.

"We're just both too beautiful not to be together." Britte felt herself smile, and she took one of her throw pillows and hit him with it.

"I guess you were right."


End file.
